For Love and Redemption
by Kaishinn
Summary: A mysterious young man .0C. enters the King of iron fist tournament to find his brother in order to stop his dark plans; but instead he finds himself in love. OCx? ChristiexHwoa JinxXiaoyu. chapter one has to be redone so ignore it and read the rest.


Hey every one I'm bringing you the next chapter to this Tekken story and as I've said in my profile I changed the writing style so now you should feel more at ease reading it. Well enjoy.

:"First Meeting":

So are we going to start this thing or what? Shinji exclaimed as he began to circle the group of men who were now all grinning and snarling. The look on their faces insinuated that they were imagining the pain and suffering they were about to attempt to cause him."RAAH!" tired of waiting one of the men let out a battle cry as he went charging towards Shinji. Finally! Shinji shouted as the man approached him, his charge was odd he was now running head first as if he was going to ram him.

Are you serious?" Come on now who charges like that it's just plain stupid, Shinji sighs now disappointed; he reached his right arm out, his hand landing on the top of the man's head. He throws his right arm downward slamming the man's face into the floor. He slammed him so hard that it caused the wood to break under him from the force… Well that's one down man that was far too easy, Shinji begins to rotate his shoulders and neck sighing he closed his eyes and placed his hands in his pockets.

Why don't all of you just come at one time so I can get you out of the way and hurry and take care of your leader and get on with my training? What's the matter kid you don't mind if we give you a little help with your training do you? One of the men speaks to Shinji; he wore dark shades and kept an unlit cigarette in his mouth . Shinji raises his right leg and begins to swing his foot around, Help me train you guys aren't even practice your just…sport.

Go men hurry and take him out because to tell you the truth I really don't feel like dragging this out any longer then you do Kid. Zen folded his arms and closed his eyes as he waited for his men to carry out their orders and quickly. The men run at Shinji and seconds later the sounds of grunting and pain filled screams were all that Zen heard. Confident in his men he assumed that he heard Shinji getting a nice beat down.

Zen opened his eyes to see how things were going; his eyes widened in shock, he gasped in disbelief as he saw his men being knocked all over the room. One man flew up into the ceiling; breaking a light on impact, he fell back down to the ground landing on his neck. Three other men went flying past Zen and crashing into some equipment. One man went flying towards the elevator. The elevator door opens and the man flies into it hitting the wall of it, he lands folded on his neck and shoulders with his legs extending out towards the room.



A woman stood in the elevator staring down at the man who was now groaning; after struggling for a bit he managed to get himself up onto his knees. He looks up to see the woman standing beside him and he staggers for a moment still feeling the pain of his landing. He gasps and shouts as he sees the woman's face clearly; Mont... Gah! he is cut off before he could finish, the woman had swung her gym bag around and struck him in the face with it.

His body was knocked back and his neck turned from the force of the bag, causing his head slam into the wall knocking him out. Humph, the woman smirked as he walked out of the elevator into the gym; seeing nothing but members of the black snake gang lying around holding their chest, legs and other parts of their bodies. All of them groaning from the pain; the only two she sees standing among all of the men is their leader and some strange guy. She began to walk over towards them both curious to find out what had happened although from the looks of things it was pretty obvious.

I can't believe this happened! Zen screamed as he clinched his fist unable to accept the fact that his group was beating senselessly by someone he labeled a punk kid. What did you do to all of my men? You Bastard! Oh so now you want to pretend that you actually care about them; Shinji pointed at Zen and was about to give him a piece of his mind. If you really cared about them you would have fought with them in the first place instead of just sitting back covering your own ass. You're no leader to these men Zen.

Oh Zen you got roasted; Zen and Shinji turn to the left the attention being taken by this woman who just suddenly appeared. Well if it isn't Christie, what brings you here today I take it you haven't had enough of beating on my guys. Shinji stared at the woman scanning her appearance, she had smooth bronze skin that shined with the light of the sun, and her hair was brown medium length and was kept in a ponytail, with two big bangs falling over each of her eyes. She was wearing regular gym clothes so it was apparent she came for some exercise.

'Shinji'

Wow she's not a bad looking woman at all, and by the way that she is dressed I take it she is here to work out; maybe she is one of the people that are entering the tournament. Well the fact that Zen said she has beating on his guys before makes her interesting enough. Let's see how this whole thing turns out now.

"end Shinj"

Hey you and your gang started the whole thing always giving people that are new here some type of problem, I merely defended myself; She placed her right hand fingers on the center of her chest as she spoke. So Zen If this doesn't teach you a lesson and make you want to give up this poor attempt of turf control and bullying then I guess you won't be content unless your men are thrown out of those nice big windows over there.

Fine! Zen scuffs and starts grinding his teeth; have it your way, he began to walk around the room gather all of his men. They all walk over to the elevator and call it back up, moments later the doors open and the gang walk inside. Zen looks at Shinji and Christie and points at them as one of the men presses a button and the door closes and they take their leave. Well that was a waste of my time I've could have had a way better work out if I was just training by myself. Shinji says as he sighed, placing his left hand on the top of his head he takes a deep breath; what to do now?

Hey guy what's your name? Christie places her gym bag down and walks over to the man waiting for his response. Huh! He turns around quickly snapping out of his disappointed state; oh my name is Shinji 'he closes his eyes and smiles lightly, brushing the back of his head with his left hand, he chuckles nervously.

Ok my name is Christie but you must now that already because of the other guy addressing me as so… but I felt it was still necessary for me to introduce myself. So Shinji since you got screwed out of your personal training time how about you help me get a good work out. She walks away from Shinji moving towards a huge mat. Um sure ok what do you have in mind? Shinji questioned as he began to follow her.

Christie laughs lightly and turns around to face him; um... a spar is what I had in mind. She began to start doing some stretches as a warm up. Ok sure if you beat up all of Zen's guys then you have to be pretty good considering even though they aren't that good but still they appear to always fight in groups. Shinji happily agreed to Christie's offer for a spar.

That's great she grins as she sets herself on the center of the mat; Shinji walked over towards he and set himself just a few feet apart from her. Ok let's begin this, Christie changed her body posture and begins to rock back and forth, her body began to sway as if she was moving to a beat, her arms keep with the rhythm of her feet and legs. I know that fighting stance Ginga! Shinji notice right away what type of style she used.



Capoeira aw crap, Shinji smacked his forehead with his right palm alright looks like I have to change up my move set now. Shinji sets his legs and arms apart he kept his middle and ring fingers down and close and the rest of them outward; He began to bounce up and down. He started to move towards Christie keeping his rhythm; Christie had dashes towards Shinji, once near him she performed a variation of an Au, but instead of finishing the whole movement she stopped herself holding her body up, using her hands she quickly changed her position to the point where she was now facing Shinji.

Staying upside down Christie brought her left leg downward towards Shinji, Who quickly threw his arms up and semi crossed them in defense. Her leg slammed into Shinji's forearms, she quickly lifted her left leg and brought down her right one, switching between legs she repeatedly struck his arms until the 6 time she stopped and spun on her hands again turning her body; she was now facing away from Shinji who was now standing in his pose again. She slammed her legs downward getting them back on the mat.

Christie sat up halfway before arching her back up and bringing her arms behind her head placing them on the ground she performed a back flip, upon landing she stood up and returned to her stance. Well you managed to block all of my blows not bad at all…it's good actually now I know this won't be boring, she smirked at a now smiling Shinji. Yeah that wasn't half bad this will be quite the spar. Interested in what else she could do Shinji ran over to her full speed; let's get this thing really started!

Well that's it for this chapter next one will have the spar and other fighter. .until next time everyone.


End file.
